Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 39\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 39\% = \dfrac{39}{100} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{39}{100} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{39}{100} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 39 } {2 \times 100 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{39}{100} } = -\dfrac{39}{200} $